The ALS Ice Bucket Challenge Comes to Storybrooke
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: <html><head></head>Henry and my two OCs, Hannah and Madison, introduce the ALS Ice Bucket challenge to Storybrooke. Who will be nominated? Well, that's the part where you come in. From Chapter 2 on, you get to nominate characters! (See the author's note for more details.)</html>


**The ALS Ice Bucket Challenge Comes to Storybrooke**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main Once Upon a Time characters, no matter how much I wish I did. Also, this story is not being used for any monetary gain; I am writing this as comic relief and to help raise awareness for ALS. **There is a very important author's note at the end!**

**Chapter 1**

It is a normal day in Storybrooke. Most of the town's people are eating breakfast at Granny's diner. Killian, Hannah, Madison, and august are all sitting in a booth, talking and waiting for their breakfast when Henry comes running over with his phone.

"Hannah, Madison, look!" Henry excitedly yells, while handing Hannah his phone.

An image of someone doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge fills the small screen, and Hannah and Madison laugh so hard when the challenger begs for a towel.

"That's the best one I've seen yet!" Hannah laughs as she hands Henry his phone back.

"What in the world is the _ALS Ice Bucket Challenge?" _Killian asks as he sees the video on Henry's phone.

"Whatever it is, it sounds cold," August chuckles, not knowing what the challenge is either.

"You guys don't know what the Ice Bucket Challenge is?" Madison and Henry question, wondering how the two men haven't heard of it.

"Aye. Am I supposed to know what this challenge is?" Killian responds as his eyebrow cocks.

"Killian, the Ice Bucket Challenge is to raise awareness for ALS, which is a life-threatening disease that takes over people's nerve cells. To help raise money, people can either donate money or perform the challenge, which includes the nominated person to dump a bucket of ice water over their head," Hannah explains to her husband.

"So, basically, you can either donate money or make a complete idiot out of yourself," August remarks.

"That doesn't sound half bad, actually. We should hold our own Ice Bucket Challenge!" Killian announces like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"That would be so hilarious!" Henry shouts while trying his hardest not to start laughing again.

"Who is our first victim going to be?" Madison and August ask at the same time.

"I have a pretty good idea on who would be stubborn enough to be the first person….." Henry grins.

Around two o'clock, everyone in Storybrooke is gathered around the clock tower to see what Henry, Madison, Hannah, Killian, and August call their "big surprise."

"What exactly are we doing here, mate?" Will Scarlet asks as he notices the huge bucket of ice water sitting by Killian's feet.

"We're here to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge," Hannah announces.

"The what?" David asks in a confused tone.

"The challenge that Henry and I showed you a video of this morning," Emma directs towards her father.

"Sorry, I was having a dad moment," David chuckles as he grabs baby Neal from Snow.

"How does one do this _Ice Bucket Challenge?" _Robin skeptically asks.

"It's quite simple, really. Usually someone is nominated, but we'll just let whoever is brave enough come up and pour the ice water over their head," Madison smirks.

"So, who's going to be our first victim?" Henry smirks as he gets the camera ready to film the epic event.

No one answers the teenage boy at first, so Henry starts to lose hope that someone will do it.

"I'll do it since the others are being wimps. I mean, it's just water, right?!" Leroy remarks as he stands in front of the water.

"Right, that's all it is," Killian says with a devilish smirk.

"Now, Leroy, you have to face the camera and say your name and tell who nominated you," August instructs as Killian prepares to dump the bucket over the dwarf's head.

Henry presses record on the camera, and Leroy begins to talk.

"Hello, America, I'm Leroy, and I was nominated by the entire town of Storybrooke to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge," he says.

Killian wastes no time and pours the ice water all over the dwarf.

"Oh my god, that's _COLD!" _Leroy yells as the water travels down his spine.

Killian can't help himself, and he starts laughing so hard at the now soaking wet dwarf.

"This is all _your _fault!" Leroy growls at the pirate captain.

"_My _fault? I think not. Henry was the one to suggest that you would be the most likely to do the challenge," Killian laughs as he hands Leroy a towel.

"So, Leroy, who are you challenging?" Henry questions as the camera continues rolling.

"I nominate…." Leroy starts to answer.

**Author's Note: So, this is Chapter 1 of the Once Upon a Time Characters doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I left Leroy's response as a mystery where all of my lovely readers can nominate one of the characters. There will be one character per chapter, unless I put my OCs into a chapter with a main character. Anyway, back to the matter of nominations. Please send me your nomination in the form of a review. Whichever character gets the most nominations by 8:00 tonight (United States Central Time Zone) will be picked to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge next. Any character can do the challenge, except for Graham, Cora, Pan, and Neal, since they are dead. Anyone else in Storybrooke is fair game, even the new characters such as Elsa, Anna, and Will Scarlet. Please, please, please, review, and I can't wait to see who you pick! **


End file.
